Fin Loving
by ChloboShoka
Summary: WaterNarcShipping request from Johnny2d. Wallace's secret passion could cost him deeply but he loved her so much.


Notes: An old request of Johnny2d. He requested it ages ago. Sorry it's late, been busy. ^_^;; First lemony fic I've done in a while and also the first pokemon x human one. So let's see if I can pull it off. Hope you like it, John.

Disclaimer: Characters used in this are not mine. Credit goes to Johnny2d for the idea.

Fin loving

Wallace, the son of a gym leader, had talent in pokemon contests. Sky blue hair curled around his face. Clear-cloud clothing revealing his slender body. And eyes to woo any girl and gay gay he wished to please. There was someone, who had stolen his heart. The mysterious lover was a true lass of the sea. His lady of the sea, was very attractive. She wasn't human: she was Milotic.

Milotic was known as the most beautiful pokemon known to man. What was born as a neglected ugly feebas, could have the potential to evolve to the Beauty-Queen of the ocean. Long locks of scarlet hair, flawless yellow skin and grand violet fins. Wallace found himself fortunate to have been able to own one himself; difficult to find a feebas, even harder to train it to perfection. He could not disagree about that the gracious beauty Milotic contained, both inside and outside. Her movements always had a graceful flow and an amazing charm.

Wallace eye's gazed upon Milotic swimming around the space in the lake like a mysterious mermaid. The memories of how he loved to swim with the fish at a young age had returned to him. The thought of making love to a Pokemon would not only be considered ridiculous, but also disgusting. The act was so forbidden, it was never even thought about to most trainers. Pokemon were often used to fight and befriend each other, a strong bond between creatures and humans and separated the cruel from the kind. Could such unique passion be considered cruelty? Surely, Wallace thought that out there, he was not alone when it came to being sexually attracted to his pokemon.

The very fact that it seemed forbidden, had made the thoughts even more pleasurable. The fact that it seemed morally unacceptable, seemed to make it even more tempting. Curiosity invaded his thoughts. Wallace had a high reputation and if he was declared in public as someone who has had intercourse with his pokemon, it could ruin his career. The point where passion blurred the lines between love and lust. No matter what is was, it was a definite passion. Milotic's wide dark eyes caused him to succumb to her. The way she stared at his gentle facial expression.

He wasn't even sure if the law also bans it either. He knew that stealing, and violence was forbidden. Then he thought about those who suffer because they loved someone and it wasn't redeemed as normal. Ancient times, adultery, love and affairs had limited freedom. Everyone had to follow the rules, and if you didn't you would die. He didn't want that to poison his love for Milotic. Not ever. If he had to be imprisoned for it, then he would do his time. As long as Milotic was happy and safe, he didn't care what would happen to him.

He wouldn't know if Milotic would even cope. They had spent most of their lives together, traveling and working to reach new heights.

Wallace sighed, looking down on his reflection. "What am I doing?" he whispered softly.

She stared at him again with an adorable expression- he had to awe at her. The way Milotic looked at him.... she wanted to know what was wrong? She had many questions to ask, and he had many to answer.

"Well, you know I told you not to tell anyone?" Wallace asked her, his hand relaxed on her cheek. She moved her head to reply. "Well, I know that humans are suppose to love creatures of the earth, but I'm not sure if the world would accept this kind of love. Don't get me wrong, we love each other very much but... if they find out what we did- I could get into trouble. That's why I wanted to keep this a secret between us."

Milotic caressed his neck by wrapping herself around him. Wallace was haunted his his excess guilt and curiosity. He did lose his virginity to Milotic, but if the obsession slaughtered the love and passion, Wallace could be accused of abuse. Maybe to the public eye it was, but not to them too.

"I sometimes feel guilty," Wallace admitted, "sometimes I feel like I'm abusing you – that's the last thing I wanted to do. Never would I have dreamed of trying to hurt you. We- we're different. This is sacred and dangerous. I just... want you to be happy. If anything were to happen to me, I want you to be sheltered in kindness."

He heard her gave a gentle sigh. Rolling all the way around his body, resembling a snake slithering around him. This was how she liked to hug him. Then she rolled out and slid on the ground again. She gazed into his eyes, with a diamond stare on her face. It might have been cruelty to neglect her wishing look now.

His lips gently flew over to her shining lips. Wallace slowly began to remove his clothing. White and aqua clothing that rested on his skin slipped away. Milotic's tail wrapped around Wallace as she carried her out into the lake. This was paradise for him. There he was, naked with his favorite pokemon whilst swimming in the beauty of the night. Certain memories from his childhood returned to him, the ones which he had swam in Sootopolis City with his father. His feet rested on the floor of the lake, feeling the cold waves soothe him.

Milotic quickly dived under and licked his genitalia calmly. The pleasure felt beautiful. Wallace's fingers skied through her red hair and stroke it around in the most kindest off ways. Oral pleasure gave him insane enjoyment. He embraced this mental flaw, despite his doubts on acceptance. He could tell by Milotic's moving lips, that it was coming directly from her heart and not just playful lust.

"This feels excellent!" cried out Wallace. Milotic was motivated to penetrate faster. He gave a sensational moan. All thoughts of the consequences were thrown out of the window. His mind was placed at rest. He could feel her moving faster and more aggressively. Her fin began to cover the rest of his body like a blanket made of silk.

Wallace gasped to the sight of people fishing near by. He hoped he didn't get caught. Milotic noticed them too, and surfed him away. If he was caught, it would have been... embarrassing. He collected his clothes and got dressed as soon as possible. Milotic wrapped herself round him once again. No matter where and who they were, they would always be in love. Milotic was his champion.


End file.
